un osito de peluche de taiwan
by sinsombra
Summary: un regalo de cumpleaños... cuenta un cumpleaños interesante de Tigresa... soy malo para los Summary


Hola, volví más temprano de lo que esperaba jajajaja… como sea, este es un viejo fic, que lo tenía guardado en mis carpetas, y se suponía que lo iba a subir como regalo a una amiga que esta a unos 2000 km, y como no se me ocurría otra forma de festejárselo, decidí hacerle un fic dedicado exclusivamente para su cumpleaños, el motivo del retraso, fue que, esperaba que esta amiga, me pasara la grabación de un tema que le había pedido que hiciera ya que quería cantar, yo lo editaría, y sin que ella lo supiera, iba a subir este fic, junto a ese video, pero como las cosas no se dieron en tiempo, pues, quedo olvidado en una carpeta, pero ahora decidí darle vida nuevamente, espero que les guste, y que esta "amiga" se sienta mal por haberme retrasado en su regalo jajajajaja. Nos vemos al final.

No soy dueño de Kung fu panda, ojala lo fuera, amo esta película como este tema, y tampoco soy dueño de un osito de peluche de Taiwán" de "los autenticos decadentes"

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Un osito de peluche de Taiwán.

Tigresa despertó nuevamente 15 minutos antes del dong, como siempre, aun más temprano que la llamada al pasillo, hoy era un día muy especial, hoy era su cumpleaños, pero cientos de dudas invadían su mente, la más importante, su relación con Po, era algo que la nublaba, siempre era así en estos 15 minutos, las dudas si debía seguir con su relación, o si hizo bien en terminar con ella hace dos días, temía haber dañado mucho al panda, pero lo que más le confundía era que la seguía tratando igual de bien, que no le reprochaba nada, como si lo hubiera asumido muy bien, como si el también haya querido terminar. Opto por empezar a cambiarse de vestimenta, a su típico equipo de combate, intentaría ignorar este día como todos los días de su vida, pero sentía que algo se lo iba a impedir, una vez lista espero paciente el tiempo restante para salir al pasillo, corriendo a la parte trasera de su mente todas las dudas que podrían desconcentrarla de su entrenamiento.

El dong sonó y salió al pasillo, todos saludaron cotidianamente, esperando la respuesta de Shifu, quien debería estar en donde ahora había un espacio vacío, todos estaban algo desconcertados, pero tampoco llamo la atención de que Po tampoco estaba en el pasillo.

Víbora: supongo que estarán en la cocina- todos asintieron y la siguieron hasta la salida, y luego al comedor, donde estaba Po preparando el desayuno.

Todos: buenos días Po- las palabras lo tomaron por sorprendido, y se giro en una posición defensiva, ocultando lo que hacía, cuando descubrió que era sus amigos se tranquilizo un poco, pero seguía sin mostrar lo que escondía detrás suyo.

Po: hola chicos, siéntense, ya les serviré el desayuno- todos le hicieron caso, aprovecho la distracción para esconder lo que sea que estaba haciendo, a Tigresa le tomo sorprendida su actitud, Po no era de esconder cosas, y menos a sus amigos.

Grulla: Po ¿sabes dónde está Shifu?- les coloco las tazas de Té verde.

Po: salió a una hacer unos recados de la mañana, pero dejo dicho que entrenáramos normalmente.

Tigresa: y ¿por qué no lo dijo ayer?- se encogió de hombros, actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Po: no lo sé ti, al parecer era algo urgente.

Esa fue toda la conversación de la mañana, ya que todos comenzaron a comer tranquilos el desayuno, y las pocas palabras que se cruzaban, eran halagos por la comida, y peticiones de más. Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento a realizar sus actividades, pero Tigresa no podía dejar de pensar si terminar su relación había sido la mejor opción, conocía a Po, y sabia que todo el sufrimiento le iba por dentro no por fuera, pero algunas veces le llegaban sus dudas, no sabía si él confiaba tanto en ella, como ella en él, le costaba casi siempre, pero lograba contarle las cosas para desahogarse, a diferencia de él, que nunca decía nada, solo quería hacerla reír, incluso ahora, solo se mostraba igual que siempre. Un pequeño desliz en si equilibrio la saco del mundo de los pensamientos, pero lo adorno con una voltereta para que nadie se diera cuenta de su desconcentración.

La mañana avanzo sin más contratiempos, y llego la hora del almuerzo, pero Shifu aun no había regresado, algo que le pareció muy sospechoso a Tigresa, decidió que tal vez lograría darle un poco de luz con su meditación, así que fue al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, un lugar que le trasmitía paz, se sentó en posición de loto, e inicio con los preparativos, se podía sentir una con la naturaleza a su alrededor.

¿?: Hermosa- fue un susurro en el aire, abríos sus ojos de ese color amanecer, buscaba al dueño de la voz, que conocía muy bien, pero el panda no estaba presente, eran solo la voz de sus recuerdos, se recostó contra el árbol, en este momento estaba maldiciendo haber seguido sus dudas, su finos oídos giraron hacia la derecha, un ruido pequeño provenía de la sala de los héroes, pensó que podían ser bandidos, así que fue a investigar, dentro estaba lo que menos esperaba.

Dentro de la sala se encontró a todo el pueblo del valle de la Paz, junto a sus amigos y maestro, todos gritándole una sola palabra- SORPRESA- luego uno por uno fue acercándose a darle un feliz cumpleaños, y algún presente, trato de sonreír, pero solo consiguió una pequeña torcedura de labios, al único que sonrió fue a Po, quien le entrego un colgante con su nombre, decía Tigresa en oro, parecía muy caro, iba a decir algo, pero el le sonrió y se fue a la mesa de comidas.

La tarde paso entre festejos y bailes, todos se divertían, pero Tigresa sentía que faltaba algo, se sentó a un costado cerca de las mesas de bocadillos y pudo captar una conversación que le sorprendió mucho.

Shifu: así que dime Po… ¿por qué lo has hecho?- PO estaba comiendo como lo hizo casi toda la tarde, hasta muy cerca llegada la noche.

Po:¿debería tener un por qué?- el maestro lo miro algo extrañado, como si fuera obvia su pregunta.

Shifu: nadie prepara una fiesta sorpresa, y entrega un colgante con el nombre en oro… creí que habían terminado.

Po: y asi fue.

Shifu: entonces ¿por qué lo haces?- Po lo miro y sonrió.

Po: porque nadie deja de amar cuando el sentimiento es verdadero, y debo decirle gracias por ayudarme en la mañana a reunir la gente.

Shifu: Po, tú la amaras, pero ella sigue siendo mi hija y eso no va a cambiar.

Tigresa se sintió destrozada, odiaba sus dudas, y ahora se daba cuenta que le faltaba en este cumpleaños, y era el afecto de Po, el cual recibía indirectamente, salió afuera se sentía mareada, lo que no sabía era que alguien la había visto salir, y la siguió, Tigresa se fue hasta el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, y miro la noche, con sus cientos de estrellas, era un ambiente tranquilo que le daba paz, y sintió unas ancias de soltar algo que no hacía desde algún tiempo, empezó a escuchar la melodía de una canción en forma mental, e inicio con su canto.

Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago  
donde un hada se desnuda  
para que la adore el sol  
la melancolía de la tarde  
me ha ganado el corazón  
y se nubla de dudas.

Los recuerdos de Po invadían su mente, cuando discutía con el por temas irrelevantes,

Son esos momentos  
en que uno se pone a reflexionar  
y alumbra una tormenta  
todo es tan tranquillo  
que el silencio anuncia el ruido  
de la calma que antecede al huracán.

De repente no puedo respirar  
necesito un poco de libertad  
que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado  
que me dejes en paz  
siempre fue mi manera de ser  
no me trates de comprender  
no hay nada que se pueda hacer  
soy un poco paranoico lo siento.

Recordó la tarde de hace dos días cuando una discusión hizo que todo terminara or su parte, sus dudas fueron más fuertes que su pensamiento.

Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar  
me preocupa que te pueda perder  
necesito que te acerques a mí  
para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo  
un osito de peluche de Taiwán  
una cáscara de nuez en el mar  
suavecito como la alfombra de piel  
delicioso como el dulce de leche.

Esa frase describía perfectamente cómo se sentía en este momento, extrañan a Po, sus abrazos, sus halagos constantes, que la hiciera reír.

Dentro de mi lecho duerme un ángel  
que suspira boquiabierto  
entre nubes de algodón  
junto con la luz de la mañana  
se despierta la razón y amanece la duda.

Son esos momentos  
en que uno se pone a reflexionar  
y alumbra una tormenta  
todo es tan tranquillo  
que el silencio anuncia el ruido  
de la calma que antecede al huracán.

Empezaba a agitarse, y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos amenazando salir, no pida ser tan estúpida de haber cedido ante sus dudas, y haber arruinado algo tan lindo como lo que tenían. 

De repente no puedo respirar  
necesito un poco de libertad  
que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado  
que me dejes en paz  
siempre fue mi manera de ser  
no me trates de comprender  
no hay nada que se pueda hacer  
soy un poco paranoico lo siento.

Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar  
me preocupa que te pueda perder  
necesito que te acerques a mí  
para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo  
un osito de peluche de Taiwán  
una cáscara de nuez en el mar  
suavecito como la alfombra de piel  
delicioso como el dulce de leche.

Termino la canción y dejo escapar todo su llanto, no le molestaba, estaba sola, o eso creía; un par de brazos peludos negros la rodearon, y la abrazaron por la espalda, Tigresa se giro y lloro en el cuello del panda, soltando leves "lo siento" cada diez segundos.

Po: shhhh… está bien, no tienes que llorar, no hay nada que debas sentir.

Tigresa: siento haber arruinado todo.

Po: tu no arruinaste nada.

Tigresa: prométeme que nunca me dejaras, sin importar lo que te diga.

Po: esa promesa no puedo hacerla, porque ya le estoy cumpliendo desde que empezamos a salir.

Tigresa sonrió y se acerco para darle un tierno beso en los labios, extrañaba el contacto, y el calor que emanaban de ellos, todo estaba bien con su osito de peluche de Taiwán.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, fue corto lo sé, nada a comparación a lo que hacía, pero como dije era un regalo de cumpleaños, y no quería ocupar mucho el día de mi amiga jajajaja y no doy el nombre simplemente porque no quiero presionarla… directamente jajajaja.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic. se despide.

Sinsombra.


End file.
